


A Stolen Moment in the Gardens

by Emiline



Category: The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: Jean and Millie share a few kisses in the botanic gardens.
Relationships: Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	A Stolen Moment in the Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr from an anon for Millie/Jean and "a stolen kiss".
> 
> Inspired by a conversation a while back with cassiopeiasara about Millie, Jean, Iris and Cadence visiting the botanic gardens - this is in the same universe as that headcanon although in this it’s just Millie and Jean.

“I’m so glad that Iris introduced us to this place,” Millie said, tucking her arm more firmly against Jean’s as they strolled through the botanic garden.

“It’s lovely,” Jean agreed.

As usual, when they passed over the bridge that spanned one side of the pond to the other, a child crouched at the edge, watching the fish and ducks in fascination as a woman hovered nearby.

“Careful, love,” the woman said.

“I know,” the girl sighed in exasperation and shuffled back a step. “Three of my feet from the edge.”

“That’s right,” the woman replied cheerily. “You wouldn’t want to have to go home all wet.”

“I’m not going to fall in,” she insisted.

“Do I need to worry about you ending up in the pond?” Millie teased Jean in an undertone as they walked on. “You seem to have an affinity for bodies of water.”

“That was Hailey’s influence.”

Millie arched an eyebrow. “She may have put the idea in your head but I’ll never believe she pressured you into doing something you wouldn’t have done otherwise.”

Jean laughed. “It was quite an experience. You should try it some time.”

Millie paused at a particularly interesting plant, examining its leaves. “I’d need an experienced guide of course, someone to show me how it was done.”

“There’s not much to stripping down to your skivvies and jumping in the ocean,” Jean snorted.

“Where is your sense of romance?” Millie asked in mock-despair as they strolled on.

“You try jumping in the bay near dusk and then tell me how romantic you think it is.”

“Sharing a meal before a glorious sunset, the waves lapping at your feet”

“The wind blowing, the water remarkably cold,” Jean cut in.

“Still, it’s clearly meant to be a shared experience,” Millie pursued.

“Oh, do you think we ought to invite Hailey and Mabel then?”

“Jean!”

“Oh very well,” Jean relented, smiling. “But I think we’d better wait a week or two, this fog seems rather settled in.”

“Fair enough,” Millie conceded. “Now, moon-viewing garden or redwood forest next?”

“Oh redwoods, definitely. I don’t think I trust you near any bodies of water at the moment.”

They stepped into the cool, fragrant redwood grove and Jean took a deep breath.

They walked in silence, enjoying the solitude that the grove offered. 

“You’d never know we were in a city right now,” Jean murmured. “It’s like being in our own little world.”

“Mmm, especially on a day when there are so few people in the gardens overall,” Millie agreed, and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Jean’s lips.

Jean responded before pushing her back gently. “Millie! What if someone sees us?”

“There’s no one else here at the moment and since we can’t see out of this grove I doubt anyone can see in. Besides, we haven’t seen anyone since the pond. But if you’re worried about it,” she took Jean’s hand and tugged her towards the almost-enclosed circle of shrubs that surrounded several backless benches.

“Millie!” Jean laughed but let herself be lead along.

“There, now we’re almost completely under cover,” Millie grinned and pulled Jean in for another kiss. They bumped up against one of the benches, and sank down on it, only to leap up again with a yelp.  
“It’s wet!” Millie gasped.

“Must have been the heavy fog this morning,” Jean surmised, brushing at her skirt.

“And of course this would happen the day that we’re here by ourselves.”

“If we weren’t here by ourselves this wouldn’t have happened in the first place,” Jean replied dryly. She listened for a moment, and then kissed Millie once more. “Do you still want to have lunch out?”

“Let’s go back and have lunch at home. It’ll be more comfortable if we can get out of these clothes.”

Jean raised an eyebrow.

“I actually really did mean into other clothes,” Millie said, “but now that you mention it, I’m certainly open to other suggestions.”

“Then by all means let’s get home.”


End file.
